


Money Game

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ._., Abusive Relationships, Alpha Kise, Alpha Kuroko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, MAYBE. I MIGHT ACHIEVE IT THIS TIME I MIGHT NOT WE'LL SEE, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn, btw in case you couldn't already tell this has a lot of angst, did I mention angst already because there's a lot of angst, omega akashi, the Kuroko/Akashi is pure, the abusive relationship is Kise/Akashi, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Omega Akashi is kidnapped and presented to be sold at an illegal human slave auction. After being bought and taken home to recover, he thinks he's been rescued by a kind stranger, only to find out this new owner has no intention of letting him go.





	1. Captive Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Okane ga Nai. We all know it. Just saying but I fucking hate that manga/anime. I like the plot in theory and don't get me wrong I love fucked up shit. But my problem with Okane ga Nai is it's a classic case of 'rape is love' in Japanese fiction. Which I cannot stand. If it remained an abusive relationship and the uke (I think his name was Ayase or smth) didn't fall in love it'd be fine. It'd just be another fucked up story. But the fact that it's presented as the whole 'rape is love' thing and it's also 'gay for you' (which I can handle if done well but most of the time it's just annoying in yaoi) just pisses me off. And like look I can handle the victim falling in love with their abuser in fiction but don't fucking portray it as love. It's not. It's abuse. *glaring at mangaka*
> 
> Watch the anime if you're really curious (Hanamiya's voice actor is the uke which is mighty interesting - that's why I watched it in the first place, because I like the actor - he sounds nothing like Hanamiya tho lol. When I first watched KnB knowing they had the same actor I was amazed at how deep Hanamiya's voice was. The uke he plays is like. wow serious stereotypical uke) but HONESTLY I couldn't watch past the second episode. It was just gross and boring and I hated it. The plot had potential but the author just.... didn't do well with it. So, I'm taking their somewhat decent plot and making it. Well. Actually decent. Hopefully. 
> 
> SO, to be clear. Kise buys Akashi as a sex slave. But the Kise/Akashi is NOT going to be positive at all. It's meant to be an abusive relationship and it's going to be portrayed as unhealthy and not a loving relationship *glaring at Okane ga Nai mangaka again*. If it ever seems loving at any point in this story, it's an illusion. Obviously Akashi experiences a lot of trauma and he has to find ways to cope with that. In this fic Kise is just a two-faced asshole in general (I mean he's that in canon but I really jacked it up lol ily Kise) so don't trust anything he says. 
> 
> Kuroko is Akashi's concerned neighbour (he'll be introduced later) who Akashi /actually/ falls in love with, for all you Akakuro fans out there. 
> 
> Now with that long ass intro out of the way, I hope you enjoy this!

Akashi doesn’t remember much from the auction. He was blindfolded anyway, and they’d injected some sort of drug into his arm to keep his mind fuzzy. He vaguely remembers men shouting out numbers, but not much else. Probably a good thing. He doesn’t want to remember. He doesn’t want to open his eyes now, afraid of what he’ll see, but he needs to know what happened. He blinks open slowly and sees a plain white ceiling. He sits up and immediately feels a wave of nausea, and he somewhat regrets his actions. He appears to be wearing a thin bathrobe made of silk; he peers down the neckline and sees he’s naked underneath. He moves his legs over the edge of the bed he’s in, attempting to stand up next. His knees buckle as soon as he’s upright, and he collapses onto his hands on the hardboard floors. Someone comes hurrying into the room at the sound of the crash, helping pick him up. 

“Th-Thank you,” Akashi mumbles, pressing his palm into his forehead. 

“Don’t stand up so suddenly,” the man holding him says. “You need rest.”

He gently pushes Akashi to sit back down again, and Akashi looks up at him to finally see his face. He’s tall, and incredibly beautiful, with messy golden hair and golden eyes framed by long lashes. Akashi has the fleeting thought that perhaps he’s been rescued by an angel. He can smell that the man is an alpha. Hopefully he’s friendly. 

“What… What happened?” Akashi asks. “How did I get here?”

“They drugged you. You… don’t remember what happened?” the man asks. 

“No,” Akashi shakes his head. “The last thing I remember is being on campus. I was walking back to my dorm.”

The man frowns. “Well, just stay in bed, you need to rest.”

“Thank you,” Akashi says. “Um, may I ask your name?”

The man blinks at him. “You- don’t know?”

Akashi tilts his head. “No? Why would I know your name? We’ve never met.”

The man narrows his eyes, and Akashi feels like he’s done something wrong. He doesn’t know what he did though. 

“Do you know how you got here?” the man asks.

“Um.” Akashi pauses. What exactly is he asking? “No… Can you tell me?”

“I bought you,” the man says. “At the auction. I paid 120 million yen for you.”

Akashi’s eyes fly open. “That’s… a lot of money…”

“Yes.”

“Well, I thank you for rescuing me. To do something like that for a stranger…”

Suddenly Akashi is being pressed down into the mattress. The blonde man is leaning over him, gripping his wrists tightly. 

“A stranger, huh?” he murmurs. “You know I own you now, right?”

Akashi swallows nervously. “Um… Y-Yes, but you’re going to let me go right?”

“Let you go… I will let you go.” Akashi sighs with relief. “ _ If _ you can pay me back.”

Akashi stares with widened eyes again. “B-But, I can’t possibly pay that much money back.”

“Isn’t your family rich?” the man asks with a raised brow. 

“Well, yes, but I have no access to my family’s funds anymore. My father cut me off when I presented as an omega,” Akashi explains. How did this man know about his family’s money?

“I see. Well. You’re in a tough situation then,” the man says softly. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll make a deal with you.”

He’s still pressing Akashi down, keeping him in place. Akashi swallows again. “Yes?”

“I’ll pay you 500 thousand yen each time you have sex with me.”

Akashi stares at him. “W-What?”

“Are your ears not working properly? I said, I’ll pay you 500 thousand yen each time you have sex with me.”

Akashi feels scared now. He thought perhaps he’d found someone who would be kind to him after all this trauma, but… maybe not…

“I- I couldn’t possibly-”

The man growls. “You can’t refuse me,” he says. 

He rips open the bathrobe Akashi is wearing, making the omega gasp in surprise. 

“W-What are you doing?” he asks, frightened. 

“Getting my money’s worth,” the blonde man says. 

He flips Akashi onto his knees, and something is then tying his wrists to the headboard of the bed. Akashi tries to struggle free, but it’s useless, he’s tied too well. 

“Please,” he whimpers, “stop.”

The man says nothing from behind him, then Akashi feels a wet press between his legs. He squeaks and tries to shy away from the touch, but with his hands tied, he can’t really go anywhere. 

“I’ll be nice and prepare you,” the man says softly. “They said at the auction that you’re untouched. I want to be as gentle as possible.”

Akashi’s eyes go wide with fear. “Please, don’t,” he murmurs, trying to struggle again. 

Something hard pushes inside him, and an unbelievable pain shoots up his spine. He screams and buries his face into the blankets, hoping to hide. The pain doesn’t go away. He’s an omega, his body is designed for this, but not out of heats. It doesn’t stop hurting, even after the alpha man has finished with him and stood up. Akashi’s wrists are untied, and he falls to his side, feeling broken and used. He feels something light and soft fluttering over his bruised body, and he glances up to see money being scattered over him. 

“I told you I’d pay you,” the alpha man says. “So here you are. Hopefully next time I won’t have to force you.”

With that, he walks out of the room. Akashi sits up gingerly, gathering together the notes that lay over him and the bed. Some have fallen to the floor, but he’s not confident that he can stand, so he leaves them be for now. He sets the sizeable wad of cash on the bedside table, then falls back down. He sighs a deep breath. If he still lived with his father, this probably wouldn’t have happened. But his father doesn’t like omegas, and so he was cast out. His university course was paid for, so he decided to keep going. It would be good to get an education. After his course finished, he’d be homeless though. But he supposes that doesn’t matter now. 

He buries deeper into the pillows and blankets. They smell clean, no one’s slept on them. He takes comfort in that at least he has a fresh bed. He’s hopefully not sharing the same bed as this alpha man. He sighs into the pillow, opting to rest for the time being. 

* * *

Akashi wakes up later. There are no windows in this room, nor a clock, so he can’t tell what time it is. He tries to stand, and although his body aches, he can manage to get on his feet. His throat is dry, and he needs to go to the bathroom. Hopefully he’s alone in this house. He tiptoes to the door and opens it, peering into a dark hallway. Deciding it’s safe, he heads out. He finds a bathroom, and he allows himself to use it, but he refuses to flush in case he’s heard. He decides he’ll check to see if the house is empty first, then come back for it. He goes back into the hall, and starts exploring. He checks each room, finding another bedroom that appears much more lived in, but thankfully darkened and empty. He then finds a kitchen and living room. This appears to be all that makes up the apartment. Satisfied that he’s alone, Akashi returns to the bathroom to flush. He washes his hands again, then goes out to the kitchen. He manages to find a glass in one of the cupboards, and starts filling it with water at the sink when he hears a noise. He spins around, accidentally dropping the glass, and sees the blonde alpha in the doorway. The glass shatters on the floor. 

“A-Ah, sorry,” he mumbles, dropping down to try to pick up the larger pieces. 

“Stop it,” the alpha says. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

He grabs Akashi’s hand, which jerks him, causing him to slice his finger on a piece of glass. Akashi winces as the blood starts to drip onto the floor. 

“Shit,” the alpha swears. 

He gets up and starts rummaging in a drawer, then returns to Akashi with a first-aid kit. Akashi sits still and remains quiet as his fingertip is bandaged up. He’s too scared to speak. 

“Are you okay?” the alpha asks. He actually sounds concerned. It’s weird. Akashi ignores him and the alpha sighs. “Are you hungry? You haven’t eaten for a few days right? You must be hungry.”

At that moment, Akashi’s stomach chooses to growl. He forgot all about food, but now that he’s reminded, he realises how hungry he is. He blushes at the impolite noise. 

The alpha man smiles. “I’ll make you something. Just let me clean this up first.”

He starts picking up the shattered glass, leaving Akashi to stand awkwardly to the side of the room. 

“You- You still haven’t told me your name,” he murmurs nervously. 

The man glances up at him with a neutral expression. “It’s Ryouta. Kise Ryouta.”

“Kise Ryouta,” Akashi repeats. “T-Thank you for bandaging me up.”

Kise smiles. “Not a problem. It was my fault anyway.”

Akashi fidgets as Kise cleans up the glass, then starts to move onto dinner. Akashi glances at the clock on the microwave and sees that it’s 3am. 

“You, um, got home rather late,” he comments. 

Kise nods as he chops vegetables at the counter. “Yeah. Was out with a colleague.” Akashi nods and goes quiet again. He stands there awkwardly for a while until Kise speaks up. “You know you don’t have to stand there. You can go and do something.” He seems amused. 

Akashi’s eyes go wide. “O-Oh, um, thank you. I’ll… go…” 

He scurries out of the room, hurrying back down the hall and into the room he awoke in. He shuts the door and leans against it, breathing a sigh of relief. He decides to pick up the remaining scattered banknotes, adding them to the pile on the bedside table. When he’s done he sits on the edge of the bed, not really sure what to do with himself. He waits, fidgeting nervously until Kise comes to fetch him.

“Dinner’s ready. Or breakfast. Whatever you want to call this,” he says. 

He’s smiling at Akashi, and he seems so friendly. Such a turnaround of his previous behaviour. Akashi nods and gets up to follow him. 

Kise doesn’t have a dining table, so they sit in the living area to eat. He puts the giant flat-screen TV on, though Akashi tunes it out. He doesn’t eat a whole lot, he still feels kind of sick from the drugs, but the small amount he does eat makes him feel marginally better. When Kise is finished he turns the TV off and eyes his captive. 

“Are you done?” he asks. Akashi nods silently. “Oohkay, I’ll just take your plate to the kitchen. I’ll wash up so you can do whatever you want. Watch TV if you’d like.”

Akashi nods, keeping his head down until Kise leaves the room. He takes a deep breath when he’s alone at last. He looks down and sees that his hands are trembling. He really wishes he wasn’t an omega. It’s caused him nothing but misery, and it doesn’t look like things will be changing anytime soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a oneshot and then it started dragging on a bit and I was like "dammit this is gonna have to be chaptered isn't it" so yeah. I don't think it'll have a lot of chapters but then again I thought Chemicals was going to have like 10 chapters max when I started it and it's got over 40 now so who fuckin knows with me. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this. It's not very impressive, it's 4:20 am (haha) so I'm a wee bit tired. AUTISM OBSESSIONS FTW. I couldn't stop writing because it was bothering me not having done things. So now I'm awake. At 4:20am. Even though I need to be awake at 9am to go out. Yaaay. Yay me.


	2. (Un)helpful Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make Kise seem like an asshole but still a person really deep down. Kinda like Haizaki lol.

Akashi wakes to a hand on his shoulder. He blinks his eyes open groggily, and he sees Kise standing above him. He’s recoils a little in fright. 

“Sorry to wake you,” Kise says with a small smile. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Akashi blinks at him. He’s still waking up, and he didn’t quite understand that. “I’m sorry, what?”

Kise sighs. “How are you? I didn’t hurt you too bad last night, did I?”

“Oh. Um, it’s… it’s fine…” Akashi mumbles, looking away. He’s still in pain, but he doesn’t want to talk about it. He’d really just like to forget about last night. 

“That’s good. Um. I was wondering if we could try again?”

Akashi continues to stare at the floor without speaking. Kise is asking him to have sex with him? Akashi  _ really  _ doesn’t want that. He’d been a virgin until last night, and it had been far from a pleasant experience. He definitely doesn’t want to keep sleeping with this man, even if it means he’ll be a slave forever. 

Kise seems to be frustrated with his lack of voice. “Will you?” he asks, a little annoyed sounding. 

Akashi opens and closes his mouth a few times. He can’t quite seem to find words. How does he tell the man who raped him that he doesn’t want to be with him at all? He thinks of the 120 million yen he owes. No, 119,500,000 now that he’s been paid once. 

Kise, appearing fed up with waiting for a response that’s not coming, pushes Akashi onto his back again. Akashi panics and instantly tries to break free of him, but Kise is holding his wrists above his head so tight it hurts. He can’t escape. 

“Please don’t…” Akashi whispers. 

Kise ignores his pleas and forces their mouths together. Akashi squeezes his eyes shut and tries to turn away, but Kise uses his free hand to grip Akashi’s jaw and keep it in place. He lets go of Akashi’s face at last, and Akashi turns away, blinking tears from his eyes. His peace doesn’t last long though, Kise’s hand pushes open the bathrobe he’s still wearing and pushes his legs apart. Akashi desperately tries to close them, but Kise is an alpha, and his strength is far superior. Akashi refuses to go down without a fight though; he may be an omega, but he’s not meek by any means. He struggles, and Kise, becoming annoyed again, wrestles him against the headboard and ties him up with his belt again. Akashi doesn’t give up though, attempting to kick the alpha out of the way. Kise growls at him. He sounds rabid, like a wild dog. He gets up and leaves the room, and Akashi is slightly concerned he’s going to be left tied up like this. But Kise returns within a minute, carrying something fabric. Ties, it appears, which he then uses to bind Akashi’s ankles to the bedposts. Akashi does manage to kick him in the stomach, but that only seems to anger Kise further. 

“I was nice yesterday,” the alpha says with a deep breath, “but you’re testing my patience today. I’m not going to be as kind this time.”

Akashi growls back at him in warning, despite the hammering in his chest and the overwhelming feeling of anxiety. Kise narrows his eyes, then slaps Akashi- hard. The omega’s head whips to the side, his cheek burning and tears forming in his eyes again. He doesn’t look when Kise abuses him once more. Kise unties his ankles when he’s done, but he leaves Akashi’s wrists tied up. 

“You can sit there for a few hours and reflect on your behaviour. I’ll take this off your debt,” he says with a tight voice. “You’re my property, Seijuurou. Remember that.”

He leaves, slamming the door on his way out. Akashi winces at the loud noise. He presses his legs closed, feeling uncomfortable and sore. He’s pretty sure he’s bleeding actually. He can feel a burning in his backside. Kise hadn’t prepared him at all this time. It can’t have been comfortable for him with the lack of lubrication either, but Akashi doesn’t try to understand what the alpha is thinking. His ankles and wrists have been rubbed raw from being tied up for so long. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to cry. He tries to tell himself that there’s still people in the world who have it worse than this, but it doesn’t really help. He still feels miserable, and there’s nothing he can do about it. 

* * *

Aomine watches Kise carefully as he slams his desk drawer shut. He’s been more aggressive than usual these past couple of days. Kise’s quick to anger, Aomine knows this, but something’s  _ really  _ pissing him off right now. 

“You okay?” he asks cautiously. “You’re going to break something if you’re not careful.”

Kise sighs in frustration. “Just having a bad day.”

“Anything I can do?” Aomine asks. Kise might be somewhat violent, but they’re still best friends, and he wants to help if he can. 

“No- no, I have to deal with this myself,” Kise answers. “Do you want to go out for drinks?”

“What, now?” Aomine asks with a raised brow.

“Why not? It’s 9pm somewhere.”

“You really  _ are  _ bothered,” Aomine says. Kise just glowers and nods. “All right, buddy, we’re gonna go and get smashed. Or at least, you are. Let’s go.”

He drags Kise out of their office building, going down the street to the bar they frequently haunt. Kise’s sour mood remains even when he’s on his fourth drink. 

“Jesus, what is wrong with you?” Aomine asks. He’s been secretly ordering water and pretending it’s vodka. Kise doesn’t suspect a thing. “Tell me.”

Kise scowls. “I… went to an auction.”

“For a house?”

“Yeah, for a nice big house. No, you dipshit. For  _ people _ .”

Aomine shushes him. “Okay not so loud. I thought you told me you weren’t into that?”

“‘m not,” Kise slurs, waving his whiskey glass around. “But a certain friend was attending.”

“Okay, do I know him?”

“Er, no.” Kise looks down and sculls the rest of his glass, keeping his gaze everywhere but on his friend.

Aomine blinks. “Big fuckin’ lie. Tell me who he is.”

Kise shoots him a glare, but he looks so pathetic in this drunken state that Aomine isn’t the slightest bit intimidated. Not that he would be normally. He’s known Kise too long. “Akashi.”

“Who?”

“Akashi!” Kise snaps. “That kid I went to school with.”

Aomine thinks for a minute. “That redhead you were crushing on?”

“Yes,” Kise growls. He waves to the bartender to get him another drink. 

“Are you kidding me? What was he doing there? Buying? Wasn’t he super rich or something?”

“Yeah,” Kise nods. “And no, he wasn’t there buying.”

“Okay, so? Waiting for you to connect the dots here,” Aomine prods. 

“Jesus, he was there as the merchandise.”

“Oh shit. What happened?”

“Well I paid for him of course. I wasn’t going to let those freaks put their grubby hands on him,” Kise says. 

“No, you just wanted to put  _ your  _ grubby hands on him,” Aomine says. 

“Shu tha fug up,” Kise slurs again. 

“Geez,” Aomine mutters. He pries the glass out of Kise’s hand and puts it out of reach.

“Hey I waz drinkin’ that.”

“You need water, not more booze. Tell me what happened next.”

Kise pouts petulantly now that his drink has been taken. “Well, I took him home.”

“Aaaaaand?”

“And he’s mad at me! Shuddup!”

Aomine sighs. Talking to like Kise is like talking to a child sometimes. Or a brick wall. “Why’s he mad at you?” he asks gently. 

“Well.” Kise looks around the room suspiciously. “I may of, uh, done some stuff to him.”

Aomine eyes his friend. “‘Stuff’? What stuff?”

“Uh, like sex stuff.”   
Aomine pinches the bridge of his nose. “Kise, are you telling me you raped him? Please tell me you’re not telling me you raped him.”

“‘Kay then I won’t tell you.”

“Jesus fuck,” Aomine swears under his breath. “What is wrong with you?”

“You know I liked him. Like him,” Kise corrects himself.

“Yeah, but Jesus, did you have to do  _ that  _ to him?” 

“He waz bein’ rude!”

“Fuckin’-” Aomine takes a deep breath. “Okay. So he’s just at your apartment now?”

“Yeah.”

“Just- don’t do that again, okay? It’s not going to help.” Kise pouts harder. Aomine sighs. “So what are you going to do with him now?”

“Well, he owes me money. A lot of money.”

Aomine stares. “Right. How much did you drop?”

“Hundred and twenty.”

“Million?”

“Yup.”

“Fuck,” Aomine says. “That’s what they’re going for these days?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay. So, what, you’re just going to keep him until he pays you back or something?”

“Well yeah, he owes me still.”

“Isn’t this kind of blackmail? Again, I thought you weren’t into this.”

“Shuddup!”

“Right, okay. Can’t he just pay you back? I thought he was rich,” Aomine says. 

“I dunno, he said he lost his money. I think he said his dad cut him off from the family money when he presented.”

“Oh yeah, what’d he present as.  _ Don’t  _ tell me you raped an alpha.”

Kise sneers at him. “No, he’s an omega. I would have given up on him if he was an alpha.”

“ _ Would _ you though?”

Kise purses his lips in consideration. “Maybe…”

“Bullshit. You’re obsessed with him still.”

“So what if I am? Aren’t you always telling me I need to hook up with someone? You have your own omega I mean…”

“Yeah, but I didn’t buy mine at a human trafficking auction and I certainly didn’t rape him and I  _ certainly  _ am not blackmailing him to stay with me as my personal sex slave,” Aomine reminds his friend.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it already. Zip the yapping.”

Aomine stares at Kise. “Are you okay?” he asks again.

“Why are you buggin’ me? I said ’m fine.”

“No, you said you’re having a bad day if I remember correctly. That is the definition of not fine.”

“Oh shut up. Stop playing psychologist on me. It’s annoying.”

“All right, but just… don’t hurt him again. It’s not going to make him like you,” Aomine says.

Kise mumbles something to himself, but Aomine doesn’t catch it. By the way Kise is glaring at the bar as if he’s ready to kill a man, Aomine’s not sure he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm pls let me know if you liked this chapter. This story hasn't been getting much reception so I'm kinda nervous.
> 
> Reminder you can leave kudos as a guest.


	3. Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. I am not doing well.

Akashi sits in waiting on the bed all day. And all night. There’s still no clock or window in his room, but he assumes a lot of time has passed when he starts feeling hungry and eventually sleepy. Kise left the light on, so it still feels like daytime, even though it’s probably late. He manages to doze off, until finally he feels his stiff arms relaxing. He blinks his eyes open to see Kise untying him. Akashi bites his lip and rubs his sore wrists, looking downwards. He’s still mostly naked, his bathrobe flung open and putting him on display. It’s sad that he’s kind of used to being exposed like this now. He still tries to tug the fabric around him a bit though.

“Are you all right?” Kise asks quietly. 

Akashi doesn’t respond. No, he’s not all right. He was raped,  _ again _ , much more brutally this time, then left tied to a bed mostly naked and in pain all day. He’s having the worst time of his life. 

“Right…” Kise mutters when he doesn’t get an answer. “Um. Do you want some other clothes or something?”

Akashi looks up at him. Then he nods. 

“Okay, um, come with me.”

Kise leaves the room silently, and Akashi has no choice but to follow him. As he gets up he notices a stain of blood on the white sheets. He winces as pain spikes through his spine, and he limps after Kise gingerly. Kise takes him into his room, flipping the light on. Akashi wants to sit down and rest, but he’s not about to make himself comfortable in this man’s room. Kise goes to his closet and pulls out a shirt. 

“You’re so tiny, this will have to do until I can buy you more stuff,” he says.

“T-Thank you…” Akashi mumbles. 

Kise waves his hand dismissively. He utters, “I’ll get started on dinner,” and then leaves the room. 

Akashi slips off the bloodstained bathrobe and pulls on Kise’s shirt. It’s a purple pinstripe button-up, and it hangs down to the middle of his thighs, the sleeves extending well past his fingertips. It smells like Kise too. But it’s better than the bathrobe. 

He leaves the room, feeling like snooping won’t get him anywhere good, not that he really cares anyway. He’s not much interested in Kise at all. He doesn’t want to get to know him. He doesn’t want to be near him. So he doesn’t know why he’s currently walking to the kitchen. Kise doesn’t seem to notice him in the doorway. Akashi is fine with that. He’s just watching for now. Kise moves around the kitchen grabbing utensils, bowls, pans, as he cooks. Akashi watches as he turns around with two bowls of curry and jumps at the sight of the omega. 

“Geez, are you a ghost?”

Akashi stares. “No. Just short.”

Kise clears his throat. “Right. Well, dinner’s ready.”

“I noticed.”

“Well…come sit down then.”

Kise stiffly walks out of the room, and Akashi follows him. They once again sit in the living room, with the TV turned onto a sports channel. 

“Do you, um, like sports?” Kise asks randomly. 

Akashi pauses. “I was on my high school basketball team.”

Kise mutters something under his breath that Akashi doesn’t hear. “Right. So you like basketball?” he continues, composing himself. 

Akashi nods. “I never intended to pursue it as a career, but it was enjoyable.”

“Were you ever in any games?”

“I was the captain, actually.”

“You were that good?” Kise asks. 

“Apparently.”

“You know I’m pretty good at sports. I’ve never tried basketball but I bet I could do it,” Kise says. “I should try it, don’t you think?”

“Are you perhaps implying you want to play with me?” Akashi questions. 

“Maybe sometime,” Kise replies. 

Akashi nods thoughtfully. He would consider that. At least it’s not abusive behaviour like he’s experienced previously. And it would mean he gets to go outside. Maybe he’d have a chance of running. 

“Are you finished?” Kise asks, nodding towards Akashi’s bowl. 

“Yes,” Akashi responds. He didn’t eat a whole lot, his stomach is still unsettled, but it was better than nothing. 

Kise takes the dishes to the kitchen, then returns to Akashi on the couch. 

“Do you, uh. I mean, would you maybe spend the night with me?” he asks. 

Akashi blinks, eyes wide. He stammers, “I- I-”

“Please. I won’t touch you again.”

Akashi nods. He’s too scared to say no in case Kise  _ does  _ touch him for resisting. He follows Kise back to his bedroom. 

“Uh, it’s really late, so we should go straight to bed. I have work tomo- _ today _ ,” Kise says when he looks at his alarm clock. 

Akashi cranes his neck slightly and sees on the screen that it’s 2am. He timidly steps over to the bed, climbing onto the closest side. Kise gets changed then slips in beside him. He turns off the light and lies down without a word. Akashi lies down as well. It’s pitch black, and he can’t see Kise, but the alpha isn’t touching him. Akashi can’t rest though. Not even when Kise’s breathing evens out with sleep. He silently frets to himself all morning. He pretends to be asleep when Kise gets up in the early morning. He keeps his eyes closed as he hears footsteps and fabric rustling, not opening them until he hears the door close. He sits up, tired and still sore, feeling like death. 

There’s a window in here, and the blinds are open. He carefully gets out of bed and curiously moves over to it. He can see into the next apartment building, the person’s window is also open, and it shows a kitchen. There’s a man standing there, appearing to be busy with something. He must sense that he’s being watched, because he looks up. His blue eyes meet Akashi’s, and he smiles and waves. Akashi waves back out of instinct. The man smiles wider, his eyes crinkling up cutely, then continues with whatever task he has. Akashi blushes and then hurries away from the window. 

He leaves Kise’s room and finds the apartment empty again, Kise having left for work. Akashi decides now would be the best time to look around, so he starts poking. He looks at the bookshelves and through the cabinets in the kitchen. Everything’s fairly standard. Cups and plates, books on business. Akashi goes back to Kise’s bedroom to look around. There’s clothes on the floor, fitness magazines on the table on Kise’s side of the bed, but otherwise not much of interest. He doesn’t seem to have anything hidden away anywhere. Akashi, disappointed in the lack of interesting things, returns to the living room. He puts the TV onto a random channel and curls up on the couch, ready for a boring day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person in the other apartment was Kuroko fyi. He'll be in it more in the next chapter (properly, not just a cameo). 
> 
> I don't really know what I'll be doing next. If I'll work on more of this or something else. I still need to finish Chemicals so I need to see to that at some point. Idk. I have so many things to do.


	4. A Friendly Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What happened to Chemicals" I hear you ask. It's still a thing. It's just on hold atm because the words are not happening. I'll get around to it eventually. 
> 
> Kuroko makes a proper appearance in this one.

Kise comes home at 6pm. Akashi sits up from where he was napping on the couch and watches him. Kise appears to be in a bad mood. That’s definitely not good. Akashi doesn’t attempt to ask what’s wrong, he’d rather try to be invisible and out of the way. It doesn’t work though. After throwing his briefcase onto the floor with a scowl, Kise walks to the couch and picks Akashi up, throwing him over his shoulder. Akashi gasps and tries to get out of his hold, but Kise just grips him tighter. 

“Kise-san, what are you doing?!” he asks, panicking again. He knows where this is likely going.

“Bad day,” Kise grunts.  He drops Akashi onto his bed, then climbs over him. Akashi tries to scoot away, and it must annoy the alpha, because he growls fiercely.  “Stop doing that,” he mutters, undoing his belt. 

He pushes Akashi against the headboard and once again ties him to one of the bars. Akashi decides to try reasoning with him.

“Can’t we talk about this? What’s bothering you?” he says. 

“No,” Kise snaps. 

He flips Akashi over, not caring that he’s hurting him, and pushes up the borrowed shirt. Akashi squeaks in fear when he feels something wet between his thighs- Kise’s tongue. He whimpers and tries to move away, but with his bound hands, it’s impossible to escape. Kise sits back after a minute, and Akashi takes the moment to catch his breath. He’s not given long to recover before wet fingers are pressing into him. He yelps and flinches, but Kise’s strong hand on his hip keeps him in place. 

“P-Please don’t, Kise-san,” he begs. 

Kise seems to hesitate for a second, but then he must decide he doesn’t care, because his fingers are being replaced for something else. Akashi gasps in pain when he’s filled, squeezing his tear-filled eyes shut. He waits, uncomfortable and in pain, for Kise to finish. It hurts when his knot grows, and Kise undoes Akashi’s restraints and pulls him down to lay sideways with him. Akashi tries not to cry as Kise wraps an arm around him to fall asleep. 

Akashi wakes up the next morning when Kise’s alarm goes off. He must have fallen asleep in his exhaustion. He whimpers softly when Kise finally pulls out of him. A hand rests on his shoulder. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” Kise mumbles. “I-” he pauses and takes a breath- “I’ll go.”

Akashi doesn’t look at him, just keeps his eyes squeezed shut until Kise finally leaves. He lets the tears come then, not stopping his sobbing until he hears the doorbell ring. Panicking, he leaps up to a sitting position. He wonders if maybe Kise forgot his keys and needs to get back in for something. Curious, and needing a distraction, he gets up, pulling his shirt down to cover his bruised thighs, and goes to the door. He opens it and sees the blue-haired, blue-eyed man from the opposite building. 

“Hi,” he says. He holds up a parcel. “They delivered this to me by mistake. I’m unit 15 in my building too, so I guess they got us mixed up somehow.” His voice is so soft and sweet. Akashi feels slightly calmer in his presence. 

“O-Oh,” he says. “Thank you.” He takes the parcel addressed to Kise off the man, looking at the floor awkwardly.

“Are you new here?” the man asks. “I haven’t seen you around before. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya by the way.”

“Akashi Seijuurou. Um, yes, I’m new here,” Akashi says. He glances up at his neighbour. “D-Do you want to come in? I think we have coffee.”

Kuroko’s brows rise in curiosity. “You think? Sure. I don’t have anything on right now. It’d be nice to chat.”  He smiles at Akashi as he steps inside. “Is this Kise a friend of yours? The one the parcel belongs to,” he says. 

“Um, something like that,” Akashi replies. 

“I’ve seen him before, but he never looks very happy.”

“He’s…not. Usually,” Akashi says. 

“Are you having a lazy day then?” Kuroko asks as he follows Akashi into the kitchen.

“Sorry, what?”

“Your attire,” Kuroko offers in explanation. 

“O-Oh,” Akashi mumbles, blushing. “I don’t really...have anything else…”

Kuroko’s brows twitch slightly. “I see.”

“I just moved here,” Akashi says quickly. “I haven’t brought my things yet.”

Kuroko nods and doesn’t pry any further. 

Akashi, despite never having used it before, manages to figure out the kettle, as well as finding mugs, instant coffee granules, and milk. 

“Do you know where to find the sugar?” Kuroko asks. 

Akashi blushes, flustered in this unfamiliar environment. “Um, I can look?”

“If you can’t, it’s fine,” Kuroko says. “You really haven’t been here long, have you?”

Akashi shakes his head. “No…”

“It’s okay, you’ll learn where things are. It’s always difficult when in a new place.”

Akashi smiles at Kuroko. “Thank you.” He holds up a cannister he finds in the pantry labelled sugar. 

Kuroko smiles. “Good job. I knew you could do it.”

Akashi smiles wider at the praise. Kuroko might be a stranger, but he seems kind. Akashi likes having him around. He’s a far better alternative to Kise at least. 

When their drinks are made, Akashi leads Kuroko out to sit in the living room. 

“Have you lived in this area for long?” he asks.

“About two years,” Kuroko answers. “It’s a nice enough place. But I don’t really have any friends in this city. I’m sort of all alone.”

“Are  _ we  _ friends now?” Akashi asks hopefully. 

Kuroko smiles. “I suppose we are.”

“What’s your dynamic, by the way?” Akashi asks. “I’m sorry if that’s rude of me to ask, but I can’t actually smell you.”

Kuroko nods, still smiling. “Yes, I get that a lot. I’m actually an alpha.”

Akashi blinks at him. “Really?”

“Yes. I don’t seem like one, I know. Maybe that’s why I don’t smell much. Most people tend to assume I’m a beta, though a few alphas have mistaken me for an odorless omega.” Kuroko huffs. “I must say, it’s quite annoying.”

Akashi smiles, amused. “Tell me about it.”

“You’re an omega then?” 

“Can’t you tell?” Akashi asks, slightly bitterly. 

“I can, but I thought I’d ask. It feels slightly more polite than just smelling you,” Kuroko says. “Otherwise I kind of feel like a dog.”

Akashi snorts. “Fair enough. Yes, I’m an omega,” he says. 

For some reason he feels ashamed now, and he can’t meet Kuroko’s eyes. He’s never been ashamed of his dynamic before, even when his father kicked him out of home after he presented, he’s always been positive. But after Kise’s treatment, he kind of feels like dirt. Kuroko shouldn’t be talking to someone as low and pathetic as him. 

“Are you okay, Akashi-kun?”

“Y-Yes. Sorry. I was just…”

Kuroko eyes him sort of sadly. He seems to sense something is wrong. “Is there anything I can do?” he asks. 

Akashi smiles. “No. But thank you.”

Kuroko stares at him for a moment, as if waiting for Akashi to change his mind, then he nods. “Okay. Well, thank you for the coffee, but I should probably go.” 

Akashi nods and stands up to take him to the door. “Thank you,” he murmurs again. “For coming. It was nice to talk to someone.”

Kuroko gives him another curious look. “It was nice to meet you. Properly this time, and not just through a window.” He stares at Akashi for a moment. “Are you busy tomorrow?”

“Um, I don’t think so. Not at the moment.”

“Would you like to come and visit me then?” 

Akashi blinks in surprise. “S-Sure. That would be lovely.”

Kuroko smiles at him. “Okay. Unit 15, remember. And just come at any time. I’ll be home all day.” He waves cutely. “Goodbye, Akashi-kun. I’ll see you later.”

Akashi murmurs a goodbye, holding his hand up as Kuroko leaves. He shuts the door and leans back against it. He feels weird, his stomach is all fluttery, and his heart is pounding. He runs back to the room he originally woke up in and climbs into the bed, burying under the covers. Something strange is certainly happening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fite me Kise (ง •̀_•́)ง


End file.
